


De cerca

by Nakuru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Community: quiero_lemmon, Español | Spanish, Jossed, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei Long no había sido más que su misión, pero estando cerca de él comenzó a verlo como más que eso. Y ese fue sólo el inicio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cerca

**Author's Note:**

> Estos son 26 viñetas conectadas entre sí que escribí para el Desafío Sentidos de la comunidad quiero-lemmon en LJ.
> 
> La verdad, aunque estoy contenta por haber terminado, no puedo decir que esté satisfecha con el resultado. Siento que no pude manejar bien el reto y por eso las condiciones de este me llevaron a dar vueltas y a terminar todo de una manera abrupta, además de que en un par de momentos siento que caí en el OOC.
> 
> Tal vez es entendible porque este es mi primer fic de esta pareja (a pesar de que hasta ahora lo estoy publicando lo comencé a planear y a escribir mucho antes de escribir "Oportunidades") pero al mismo tiempo no puedo usar eso como excusa.
> 
> El punto es que, por todo eso, me gustaría más que nunca pedir que me digan que les pareció y si tienen tiempo para dejarme una crítica constructiva les estaré muy agradecida. Y si no, con una sola mención de algo que les pareció bueno o malo será suficiente y así la próxima vez que escriba algo de Fei Long y Yoh el resultado podría ser mucho mejor.
> 
> De antemano gracias y si deciden sólo leer y no comentar, gracias también y espero que disfruten la lectura.

I

  
Piel pálida, rasgos delicados, movimientos elegantes.

Aunque Liu Fei Long ya no tuviese el cabello largo, cualquiera podía ver porqué muchos lo seguían con su mirada incluso después del incidente en las duchas, cuando no sólo había quedado claro que él no era una presa fácil, sino que cerca había un hombre —o quizás incluso más— dispuesto a protegerlo.

Y entre aquellas miradas de deseo se mezclaban las de asesinos que buscaban la oportunidad para acabar con una posible nueva Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe, ya fuese por venganza o por darle una nueva razón de presumir a su propia organización o por hacerle más fácil las cosas a alguien que estuviese afuera.

Ese alguien podía ser el tercero de Baishe o alguien de menor rango con ambiciones mayores que él. También podía tratarse de alguien de otra organización que quería apoderarse de la tríada en ese momento de debilidad o por lo menos aplastarla para que nunca volviese a resurgir e incluso había más posibilidades.

Yoh sabía que pensar en ellas sólo hacía que su perfectamente posible tarea se viese como algo imposible e interminable, pero era una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta conseguir información fiable o hasta que tuviese que actuar nuevamente, quizás arriesgándose a más que a un corte profundo en unas de sus manos y a que su sentencia fuese alargada.

Pero sólo pensar en ello no era suficiente, por lo que él también lo observaba.

No como los demás, aun cuando después de semanas de encierro rodeado de hombres era normal dirigir su mirada hacia el mayor atractivo cercano, sino con algo que casi podía ser considerado curiosidad por descubrir la razón por la que él estaba allí, manteniendo su mirada fija en Fei Long y asegurándose de que él saliese ileso de allí.

II

  
Al final pudo ver la razón, mas no la encontró en su innegable belleza sino en su arrebatadora voluntad.

Tomó más tiempo el que Fei Long la demostrase que obtener una pista clara que indicaba quién había enviado un asesino tras otro, pero una vez lo hizo quedó claro que Fei Long no retrocedería ni permitiría que esa amenaza continuase existiendo.

Ver cómo la vida regresaba a los ojos de Fei Long y cómo su determinación los hacía brillar fue suficiente para que Yoh mismo dejase su indiferencia profesional. Ya no se trataba solamente de cumplir las órdenes recibidas originalmente, ahora quería ver hasta dónde llegaría Fei Long.

Sin duda tenía intenciones de hacer más que acabar con la amenaza actual y una vez comenzase a moverse toda la mafia China lo haría con él. Sus enemigos se multiplicarían en el proceso, pero según su influencia aumentase muy pocos de ellos se atreverían a hacer algo contra él y después... ahí estaba el interrogante.

Pero era muy pronto para pensar en eso. Primero tenía que encargarse del problema inminente para abrirle el camino y lo haría personalmente una vez saliese de allí, en tan sólo unos días.

En la prisión ya había otro hombre capaz de tomar su lugar y lo único que faltaba era divulgar su existencia; eso bastaría para prevenir ataques de cualquier estúpido que creyese que Fei Long había perdido su protección.

—Fei Long-sama, ¿desea que regrese?

Quizás era una pregunta estúpida. Fei Long sólo tenía que pagar su fianza para salir, mas eso no quería decir que ese sería su siguiente paso y si pensaba quedarse en prisión un poco más, la razón de ello podría hacer que su presencia en la cárcel fuese necesaria una vez más.

Los labios de Fei Long se curvaron por unos segundos, pero aunque su sonrisa desapareció en un parpadeo sus ojos no dejaron de brillar.

—Prepara todo para mí, Yoh.

Yoh no apartó su mirada de él y por primera vez aceptó la orden mientras, expectante, contenía el aliento.

III

  
Tres años.

Eso fue todo el tiempo que tomó desde que Fei Long salió de la prisión hasta que no hubo una sola tríada en China que negase su posición como Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe.

Aquel resultado y el poco tiempo que había tomado obtenerlo no reflejaban ni una pizca del esfuerzo que requerido para ello y eso hacía que la imagen de Fei Long fuese incluso más temible.

Todavía había rutas que asegurar, provincias en las que otras tríadas tenían mayor influencia y varias organizaciones extranjeras que quizás colaborarían en intentos de atacar a Baishe, pero eso no cambiaba que, tal como Yoh había creído que sucedería, eran más los que estaban demasiado asustados para hacer un movimiento contra él que los que realmente planeaban hacerlo.

Y aunque tal hazaña era digna de una leyenda, Fei Long no parecía satisfecho con ella y no porque no estuviese orgulloso de sus logros.

Algo faltaba. Y no era todo lo que todavía necesitaba para obtener control absoluto sobre la mafia China.

Yoh creía que nadie más se había dado cuenta y dudaba que alguien llegase a notarlo, a no ser que lo viesen durante el final de la noche, cuando se sentaba a beber en silencio.

Aquel acto en sí no parecía inusual para alguien en su posición e incluso podía ser visto como un placer para terminar el día, mas no Yoh no podía verlo como tal.

No sólo porque conocía su preferencia por el té y porque lo había visto demasiadas veces evitando cualquier clase de alcohol durante reuniones con otras organizaciones, sino por el pequeño ritual que parecía seguir y que él había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en contadas ocasiones.

Fei Long comenzaba sirviendo su propia bebida, controlando la cantidad para que cada vez la copa estuviese más llena que la anterior.

Después se sentaba en un sillón y si ese día estaba vistiendo un traje occidental dejaba la corbata en el espaldar y desabotonaba su camisa antes de comenzar a beber.

Según pasaban los minutos y el Bourbon desaparecía, su postura perdía el elegante porte que lo caracterizaba y una vez dejaba el vaso vacío sobre alguna mesa, se recostaba por completo en el espaldar y cerraba sus ojos, como si estuviese sumergiéndose en la visión de lo que anhelaba.

Así, relajado, con su cuello —y a veces parte de su pecho— expuesto, Fei Long no parecía la peligrosa Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe y aunque Yoh era incapaz de apartar la mirada, ni siquiera pensaba en hacer algo.

Porque al final Fei Long siempre volvía a abrir sus ojos, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa amarga y exigía que lo dejase solo, dejando claro que no era a Yoh a quien quería allí.

IV

  
Era una simple llamada.

El que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para que Fei Long mismo tuviese que atenderla, no significaba que esta sería la que provocaría que toda la organización tuviese que moverse de una forma en que no lo había hecho desde que Fei Long había tomado control de esta.

A Yoh le constaba que esta no era la primera vez que era necesario que la mismísima Cabeza de Dragón escuchase un reporte y sin duda tampoco sería la última, mas había algo mal.

La forma en que la mano de Fei Long se había cerrado alrededor del teléfono fue la primera señal, la forma en que su rostro perdió todo color fue la segunda y la forma en que apretó sus labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una línea pálida en su rostro la tercera.

Pero lo que lo confirmó fue su voz...

—No —dijo. Su voz no reflejaba más que calma y control, justo lo opuesto a su expresión y lenguaje corporal—. Iré personalmente. Esperen hasta entonces.

...Y esas palabras parecían estar marcando el comienzo de un cambio inevitable.

Yoh no pudo ignorar esa sensación, no cuando Fei Long se dirigió hacia él, luego de finalizar la llamada reafirmando su orden de espera, y dijo:

—Que preparen mi avión de inmediato. Iré a Japón.

V

  
La situación se había movido a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Más que el primero, el segundo viaje y el prisionero capturado en este había sido lo que había provocado la cadena de sucesos que los estaban llevando al que, sin duda, sería el final para algunos de ellos.

Por lo menos él suyo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Y el no haber olvidado durante siete años con quién estaba en deuda no cambiaría eso, tampoco lo haría el haber seguido a Fei Long, dándole más que su lealtad en algún momento de todos los años que había pasado a su lado.

Pero al menos... al menos podía dar un paso más, acercarse a la persona que no había abandonado su mente ni siquiera durante los dulces minutos de inconsciencia.

Podía ignorar sus heridas y el cansancio, apretar una vez más el gatillo del arma que había conseguido robar al escapar y seguir moviéndose, como si estuviese hipnotizado por el recuerdo de Fei Long y no sintiese dolor a cada paso, ni su cabeza diese vueltas, ni le costase enfocar su mirada.

Y quizás realmente estaba hipnotizado.

¿De qué otra forma habría conseguido desatarse, huir, vendar —provisionalmente— su mayor herida e infiltrarse en el barco?

Y ahora solamente necesitaba continuar por un poco más... sólo un poco más y al menos podría morir a manos de quien había robado su corazón.

VI

  
En la cubierta no había ningún movimiento aparte del producido por la brisa que insistía en jugar con el largo cabello de Fei Long y el único sonido era el de una embarcación alejándose.

Tal calma parecía irreal, tanto como el hecho de que el cañón de la pistola ya no estuviese apuntado hacia él, pero no por eso Yoh estaba relajado. O tenso.

Simplemente ya estaba en el lugar que debía. Su destino estaba en las manos que él quería y su única obligación era esperar la decisión que Fei Long tomaría.

No tenía sentido guardar esperanzas o pensar en las diferentes posibilidades, por lo que Yoh no lo hizo, y a pesar de que la herida en su cabeza había comenzado a sangrar una vez más se mantuvo firme y derecho, aguardando sin siquiera pestañear mientras observaba a Fei Long, con su mirada perdida en algún punto del océano y sus cabellos siendo apartados por el viento dejando, por momentos, su pálido cuello a la vista...

La tranquilidad terminó con un grito y el sonido de pasos de varios hombres corriendo.

Era de esperarse.

La mezcla de "¡Veinticinco!", "¡Jefe!" y "¡Muévanse!" no hizo que apartase su atención de Fei Long, tampoco lo hizo el saber, gracias a los gritos, que tras su espalda ahora había al menos media docenas de armas apuntando a su cabeza, todas ellas en manos de hombres ansiosos por apretar el gatillo.

Visiblemente ajeno a la tensión de sus hombres, Fei Long suspiró y alzó una de sus manos, indicándoles que no hiciesen nada.

Yoh ignoró la corta confusión que produjo la orden silenciosa, prefiriendo admirar —quizás por última vez— la parsimonia al caminar de Fei Long, la forma en que mantenía su cabeza en alto y su mirada firme.

Y luego sólo pudo contener su respiración, sin estar seguro de si su sorpresa se debía al fugaz roce de una de las manos —la que todavía sostenía la pistola— de Fei Long cuando éste pasó a su lado o a sus palabras:

—No lo toquen.

Fei Long no ofreció ninguna explicación ni ordenó nada más. Tampoco objetó cuando Yoh lo siguió en silencio.

VII

  
Era fácil volver a la rutina.

Hacer sus rondas, pasar un par de veces al día por el estudio de Fei Long para confirmar su estado y mantener sus ojos abiertos en todo momento, memorizando rostros, buscando actos inusuales y brechas en la seguridad.

Era lo usual, lo que Yoh había hecho por varios años, pero no era lo mismo. No realmente.

Que Asami actuase como si su deuda estuviese pagada y ya no lo necesitase más o simplemente lo considerase hombre muerto era algo que incluso agradecía, pero que Fei Long hiciese prácticamente lo mismo, ignorando su presencia y no dándole ninguna orden, era perturbador.

Era posible que esa fuese la forma en que la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe lo estaba probando, dándole la oportunidad de vivir y decidir qué hacer ahora —si irse o quedarse, si serle fiel o traicionarlo—, mas también podía ser su castigo, indulgente a primera vista pero cruel en realidad.

Y si lo era Yoh estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Prefería vivir con el constante recuerdo de una piel que nunca tocaría y la incertidumbre de si llegaría o no el día en que sería ejecutado, en lugar de huir y cargar por siempre con el arrepentimiento de haberse alejado de Fei Long.

VIII

  
—Yoh.

Habían pasado tantos días desde la última vez que Fei Long se había dirigido a él que Yoh dudó de lo que había escuchado por un momento; aun así la sorpresa no le impidió reaccionar de inmediato.

Yoh soltó el pomo de la puerta del estudio, dio media vuelta en sus talones y a pesar del desconcierto que le provocó descubrir que toda la atención de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe estaba en él permaneció firme, sin siquiera apartar la mirada.

Tal vez había llegado la hora de su juicio o incluso podía estar en medio de una prueba.

Por eso Yoh no pronunció ninguna palabra, ni siquiera luego de largos segundos —que posiblemente ya se habían transformado en minutos— en los que el único movimiento que hizo Fei Long fue el apoyar sus codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazar sus manos y apoyar su mentón en ellas en una actitud pensativa.

—Estás dispuesto a morir por mí —dijo de repente y Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

A pesar de que Fei Long había pronunciado esas palabras como una afirmación casi sonaban como una pregunta y aunque su expresión no mostraba ninguna duda, por la forma en que lo estaba observando parecía estar esperando una confirmación.

—Mi vida es suya, Fei Long-sama.

Al escuchar su respuesta los hombros de Fei Long se tensaron por un instante, pero al siguiente se recostó en su asiento y empujó una delgada carpeta hacia él.

—Encárgate de eso.

IX

  
 _Eso_ resultó ser la seguridad de Fei Long durante el viaje que planeaba hacer a Italia para reunirse con una _Famiglia_ interesada en nuevas rutas para distribuir su mercancía en el oriente.

No era algo diferente a lo que había hecho cientos de veces durante los últimos años y Yoh se encargó de revisar cada detalle, dando órdenes a los demás hombres que viajarían con él, verificando los reportes de los miembros de Baishe en Italia y exigiéndoles más información de los lugares en los que se llevarían a cabo las reuniones ya programadas.

Aunque la fuerza de la costumbre lo invitaba a hacer todo eso mecánicamente, él no permitió que esta lo llevase a cometer errores y fue incluso más meticuloso de lo usual.

Y no sólo porque seguramente esta era una — _otra_ — prueba y lo más probable era que Fei Long hubiese dejado a alguien encargado de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos y comprobar que no hubiese dejado brechas en la seguridad que podrían ser aprovechadas por cualquiera que supiese de ellas.

Que la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe dudase de su lealtad era algo inevitable y estaba seguro que, sin importar cuantas veces se la probase, Fei Long nunca volvería a confiar en él; pero eso no importaba.

Él nunca había buscado obtener ningún tipo de recompensa por cuidarlo e incluso ahora, después de haber expresado sus sentimientos, estaba satisfecho con poder seguir a su lado y ese simple hecho hacía que poder ir junto a él Italia y continuar encargándose de su seguridad allí fuese, en cierta forma, una recompensa.

—¡Signore Fei Long!

Y realmente era mejor estar allí, presenciando los efusivos abrazos de saludo del _Don_ y observando los movimientos de cada uno de los hombres que éste había llevado con él, listo para actuar si notaba cualquier tipo de amenaza contra Fei Long.

X

  
Sin duda esa era una de las cosas que debía haber previsto.

Yoh mantuvo su expresión tan neutra como le fue posible cuando Fei Long no se negó al vino ofrecido al final de la cena y cuando la primera copa fue seguida por una segunda.

Era de esperarse que en Italia, país tan famoso por sus vinos como sus pastas, la _Famiglia_ anfitriona los ofreciese, queriendo tanto halagarlo como jactarse del dinero que tenían y el lujo que compraban con este.

Lo usual debería haber sido un frío y severo rechazo, que no daba lugar a que si quiera se preguntasen porqué la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe no bebía junto a ellos, en lugar de una petición por una copa más acompañada de la continuación de una charla, que a pesar de su frivolidad era la preparación para las negociaciones del día siguiente.

Pero nada había sido normal en mucho tiempo.

Fue un alivio para Yoh el que la cena terminase sin incidentes y que en el momento en que Fei Long se puso de pie nada indicó que el alcohol le hubiese producido algún efecto.

Eso podía ser debido a una aumentada resistencia a este, producto de años llenos de noches acompañadas por un Bourbon, o a la férrea voluntad de Fei Long, que le permitía al menos aparentar estar bien, y a pesar de cierto deseo de querer saber cuál era la razón, Yoh apartó sus pensamientos de eso para enfocarse en los alrededores.

Entre los empleados del hotel, los hombres que el _Don_ había llevado consigo y los demás huéspedes podía haber alguien que constituyese una amenaza e incluso Yoh no se permitió bajar la guardia al llegar a la suite alquilada para la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe, concentrándose en revisar que no hubiese nada extraño en ella.

Una vez lo hizo despidió a los otros dos hombres de Baishe encargados de escoltar personalmente a Fei Long, para luego dirigirse a él.

—Todo se encuentra en orden —afirmó, manteniendo un tono respetuoso—. Los pasillos de este piso ya están cerrados y hay grupo atento en caso de alguna emergencia...

—Realmente estás haciendo tu trabajo —lo interrumpió Fei Long, cruzando sus brazos y ladeando un poco su cabeza.

La sorpresa que le provocaron esas palabras llevó a que Yoh se tomara varios segundos antes de responder, cosa que hizo aun cuando sentía que ese había sido un comentario que Fei Long había dicho para sí mismo.

—Por supuesto.

Fei Long resopló, descruzando sus brazos y dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza, y no fue hasta que dio un paso tambaleante hacia él que Yoh notó cuál era el punto al que su jefe quería llegar.

—¿No estabas esperando esto? —cuestionó Fei Long, sin detenerse hasta invadir su espacio personal.

Toda la situación podía ser una prueba cuidadosamente preparada y actuada, tal como podía ser el alcohol expresando abiertamente las dudas de Fei Long.

Fuese como fuese, Yoh actuó de inmediato, sosteniendo a Fei Long por sus hombros y alejándolo de él hasta que estuvo a una distancia aceptable.

—No estoy esperando nada, Fei Long-sama —dijo, manteniendo su voz tan calma como le era posible, obligándose a soltarlo sin siquiera tomarse un momento para acariciar una de las tantas hebras de cabello que cubrían los hombros de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe.  
—Si necesita cualquier cosa estaré en la habitación continua —añadió rápidamente, para luego salir de la suite pronunciando un simple "Que pase una buena noche".

XI

  
Un rechazo era algo que Fei Long nunca había tomado bien, sin importar que estuviese en medio de un negocio o estuviese demostrando su interés en algo o alguien que pudiese ser considerado su capricho del momento.

Eso era algo que Yoh sabía bien, tal como también estaba consciente de que el no aceptar un no por respuesta era una de las razones por las que Fei Long se había convertido en el temido líder de Baishe.

Asimismo, ese era el motivo por el que Yoh estaba doblemente atento a pesar de la falta de amenazas para Fei Long en el momento y el que la reunión con la _Famiglia_ estuviese realizándose sin ningún inconveniente para ninguno de los bandos.

Aunque la noche anterior había conseguido actuar con aparente tranquilidad y mantener el profesionalismo que debía y ahora fuese capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo, en lugar de permitir que el recuerdo de la —breve— cercanía de Fei Long lo distrajese, Yoh no estaba hecho de piedra y había cosas que no podía ignorar.

El que Fei Long hubiese dirigido su mirada hacia él en repetidas ocasiones era una de ellas, al igual que la forma en que sus labios se habían apretado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido cada una de esas veces.

Tal vez ese gesto era una indicación de que aquella sí había sido una prueba y él la había fallado o quizás no pero, a pesar de que sólo había sido un extraño impulso salido del licor, el orgullo de Fei Long había resultado herido con su reacción.

Y aunque Yoh no tenía ninguna forma de descubrir cuál de esos quizá era la razón —o si había algo más, completamente diferente—, estaba seguro de que había atraído hacia sí de nuevo el enojo de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe y esta vez, luego de que abandonaran Italia y estuviesen en la privacidad que su propio territorio le daba, Fei Long lo haría pagar las consecuencias de ello.

XII

  
La incertidumbre sobre su destino nunca había desaparecido, mas el volver a China hacía que estuviese más consciente de esta. Aun así, eso no hizo que Yoh pensase en huir y en lugar de ello se concentró en asegurarse de que ningún percance ocurriese durante el viaje.

Incluso ahora su decisión de permanecer junto a Fei Long sin importar lo que sucediese se mantenía firme, aun cuando la —aparente— oportunidad de seguir con vida debería haberlo apegado más a esta y hacerlo desear no morir.

Pero si era por Fei Long lo haría y si su jefe consideraba que él no era lo suficientemente útil como para no matarlo luego de su traición, Yoh estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal sentencia, tal como lo había hecho antes, en el barco.

El seguir estando tan preparado para su inevitable fin llevó a que Yoh se sorprendiera ante la total ausencia de una bala en su cabeza o de una nueva y violenta interrogación —en busca de información de Asami antes de deshacerse de él— una vez estuvieron de regreso.

En lugar de eso, lo único que Fei Long hizo, mientras comía lentamente una fresa, mordiendo la punta y mirándolo de reojo con la misma expresión seria y ojos oscurecidos con lo que lo había estado observando desde hace un par de días, fue ordenarle que se encargase del reporte del viaje y de repartir el informe del acuerdo al que había llegado con la _Famiglia_ a las personas pertinentes.

XIII

  
Tal vez el estar listo para lo peor lo había hecho incluso olvidar las remotas pero mejores posibilidades.

Por eso, Yoh no había esperado —ni se había permitido desear— nada aparte de permanecer con vida y al servicio de Fei Long o al menos morir a su mano, considerando cualquier otra cosa imposible, mas ahora le era difícil no pensar que quizás se había equivocado.

Porque no sólo continuaba vivo, sin ninguna herida y sin ninguna amenaza inmediata sobre su cabeza, sino que las órdenes directas de parte de Fei Long se habían incrementado, al igual que las ocasiones en las que debía encargase de algo solo, disminuyendo con ello los momentos en los que alguien podía vigilarlo sin que eso fuese evidente.

Yoh no se dejaba engañar creyendo que eso significaba que estaba recuperando la confianza de Fei Long, pero la posibilidad parecía estar ahí.

Aunque quizá era demasiado pronto para esperanzarse y en realidad Fei Long continuaba probándolo —o al menos quería jugar con él.

De lo contrario, Yoh no se explicaba porqué el líder de Baishe lo estaba llamando cada día al final de la noche y lo recibía en tan solo una bata, con sus cabellos todavía húmedos después de tomar un baño, para exigirle los detalles más insignificantes de su misión de turno.

XIV

  
Era un hecho que Fei Long dejaría lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo tarde o temprano, una vez perdiese la paciencia u obtuviese el resultado que buscaba.

Y qué era lo que había sucedido primero era algo que Yoh no sabía, pero al entrar esa noche a las habitaciones de Fei Long y verlo con un changshan y su mirada perdida, sólo pudo asumir que la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe ya había llegado a una conclusión.

Sin dejar que eso lo afectase Yoh comenzó a dar su reporte del día, informándole de todos los pormenores, tal como se había vuelto costumbre, a pesar de la ausencia de una orden para que lo hiciese así esta ocasión y el silencio que casi parecía distraído de Fei Long; al menos hasta que éste lo interrumpió.

—Eres un mentiroso.

Esas frías palabras lo callaron de inmediato, no por temor sino por la confusión que le causaron.

No era imposible mas sí improbable que Fei Long lo estuviese confrontando hasta ahora sobre su previa conexión con Asami, por lo que le costaba creer que lo que le había omitido durante sus años de servicio fuese la razón de ese comentario, por mucho que Fei Long fuera el tipo de persona que no olvidaba ni perdonaba.

—¿Hubo un error en algún informe? —preguntó.

Fei Long lo observó fijamente por primera vez en esa noche, giró sus ojos y se levantó con lentitud, para luego caminar con paso firme hacia a él.

A diferencia de la forma en que había actuado en el hotel, Yoh no hizo ningún movimiento para alejar de él a Fei Long o para salir del lugar rápidamente y en lugar de ello permitió que el líder de Baishe lo arrinconara, consciente de que esta vez Fei Long estaba decidido a algo y no tanteando su reacción ni dejándose llevar por el licor.

—Dices —comenzó Fei Long, sonriéndole con desprecio— desearme. Y no haces nada para hacerme tuyo. ¿Esa declaración fue una idea de Asami? ¿Fue...?

—Nunca dije eso —pronunció Yoh, interrumpiendo la rápida sucesión de palabras.

Aunque no podía decir que ya había salido de la sorpresa inicial, Yoh había sido capaz de procesar suficiente de lo dicho por Fei Long como para entender que estaba escuchando lo que el líder de Baishe pensaba de él, sus acciones y sus palabras.

Ahora estaba claro que sí lo había estado probando, aunque no para confirmar su posible lealtad hacia Baishe como Yoh había sospechado, y que tal vez lo había dejado vivir e incluso continuar en su puesto, cosa impensable a la hora de tratar con un traidor, porque sus palabras le habían provocado a Fei Long al menos cierta curiosidad —que tan ciertas habían sido, porqué las había dicho—.

Y también era evidente que Fei Long se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, tal como Yoh mismo lo había hecho.

—Prefieres decir falsos romanticismos —afirmó Fei Long, como si estuviese aceptando lo que Yoh acababa de decir pero sin dejar la idea que parecía haberse formado—, como los que funcionan en una mujer.

—No —replicó Yoh nuevamente, sin apartar la mirada a pesar de que los ojos de Fei Long se habían entrecerrado en obvia molestia.

—¿No? —cuestionó Fei Long, alzando una ceja—. ¿Estás negando que estabas intentando engañarme de nuevo?

—Fui sincero —dijo Yoh con calma—. Nunca le he mentido sobre mis sentimientos.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue extrañamente pesado y en el rostro de Fei Long se reflejó el desconcierto que éstas le causaron, mas esa emoción pronto fue remplazada por desconfianza y luego por una fría expresión pensativa

—Pruébalo —ordenó Fei Long y sin esperar a que Yoh dijese o hiciese algo, lo besó con desespero y usó sus brazos para impedirle escapar.

Aquella acción fue repentina, pero el deseo que se había negado a sentir —o a aceptar— antes hizo que Yoh le correspondiese sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mas eso no impidió que también usase su mano izquierda para acariciar una de las mejillas de Fei Long, ni que intentase disminuir la violencia del beso.

XV

  
Todo terminó tan rápido como comenzó.

En un momento Fei Long había estado cerca, aprisionándolo con sus brazos y besándolo sin ningún cuidado, robándole el aliento y la cordura al mismo tiempo, y al siguiente se había alejado de manera rápida, dando apenas un paso hacia atrás antes de girar en sus talones y caminar hacia la ventana.

Yoh ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver su rostro, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar con su usual presteza —necesaria para su trabajo mismo— pero de reflejo lo siguió con la mirada, buscando en su figura algo que le indicase qué podía esperar ahora.

Aparte de cierta rigidez en su postura, notó, no había nada en Fei Long que indicase que algo acababa de suceder o que algo lo había afectado, por lo que Yoh permaneció en silencio, esforzándose en normalizar su respiración y recuperar su calma mientras aguardaba por una palabra o una señal.

Para bien o para mal tuvo que esperar por lo que le parecieron largos minutos y lo único que recibió de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe fue una orden para retirarse, dicha en un tono que no revelaba nada y sin siquiera encararlo.

Eso último decía más que las breves palabras y hacía que quisiese quedarse, pero a pesar de eso Yoh obedeció de inmediato, intentando no pensar demasiado en el sabor amargo que podía sentir en sus labios con tan sólo pasar su lengua por ellos.

XVI

  
Yoh estaba seguro de que debía haberse dado cuenta antes.

Al fin de cuentas la transición no había sido sutil y ahora que había conseguido despejar su mente y pensar en los últimos meses, en lugar de vivir el día a día afrontando lo que sucediese y aguardando su inminente final, Yoh podía notarlo.

Fei Long le había dado una segunda oportunidad desde el momento en que no disparó, como debería haber hecho, y en lugar de usarlo como ejemplo de lo que le esperaba a cualquier traidor, Fei Long había ordenado que nadie lo tocara y lo había mantenido trabajando cerca por un tiempo, primero en sus rondas en la mansión y luego lo había llevado junto a él a Italia.

Indudablemente Fei Long lo había hecho así para aprovechar la situación y descubrir sin lugar a dudas quiénes no confiaban en él y sus decisiones, no para protegerlo, pero ese era parte del resultado que había conseguido.

Tal vez Fei Long había permitido que así fuese debido a cierta curiosidad y esta, sumada a la sorpresa de que él no había actuado como Fei Long había pensado que lo haría, era la razón por la que el líder de Baishe había intentado provocarlo.

Pero al hacerlo Fei Long se había acercado a él, permitiéndole que viese por un instante sus dudas y su frustración y dándole con ello la oportunidad para dar el último paso y tocar no sólo su cuerpo, sino su corazón.

¿Fei Long se había dado cuenta de ello?

Yoh sospechaba que no había sido así al comienzo, pero la reacción de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe luego del beso de la noche anterior indicaba que éste lo había sentido y tarde o temprano estaría plenamente consciente de lo mucho que se había abierto ante él.

Por eso era ahora, antes de que Fei Long retrocediera y se ocultara tras la frialdad requerida en su posición, que tenía una oportunidad con la que nunca había soñado.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse y tomarla, antes de que esta desapareciera por siempre?

Yoh le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que lo había acompañado durante sus cavilaciones y lo apagó con firmeza contra el suelo.

No necesitaba pensar para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

XVII

  
Saber que debía actuar ahora no significaba que supiese cómo hacerlo.

El instante en el que Fei Long había estado tan cerca ya había pasado y el no haber podido aprovecharlo dejaba a Yoh en un dilema.

Fei Long no era el tipo de persona que bajaba su guardia con frecuencia, por lo que la sola idea de que algo así se repitiese sin razón era ridícula y eso hacía que tomar la iniciativa fuese su única verdadera opción.

La pregunta era el cómo.

Un gesto equivocado haría que Fei Long se convenciese de que todo era un ardid para engañarlo o incluso de que sólo deseaba su cuerpo, como muchos lo habían hecho en el pasado y lo seguían haciendo en el presente.

En el mejor de los casos eso llevaría a que Fei Long lo ejecutase con sus propias manos sin pensarlo dos veces y en el peor el líder de Baishe lo alejaría para siempre, quitándole la pequeña esperanza que había comenzado a ver.

Pero pensar en ello no le serviría de mucho. Lo impredecible que era Fei Long era parte de la razón, pero también su propio temor de arruinar la que quizás era su primera y última oportunidad para alcanzar el corazón de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe.

Por eso lo único que podía hacer era moverse ahora, antes de que otra noche llegase a su fin, y golpear la puerta que tenía frente a él, entrar a las habitaciones de Fei Long aunque no había sido llamado y dejar que lo que encontrase en estas le indicase qué debía hacer.

XVIII

  
—¡Yoh!

La exclamación que le dio la bienvenida al entrar vino de Tao, no de Fei Long, y por un momento Yoh se encontró tan sorprendido como el niño parecía estarlo.

No era que no supiese que él se encargaba de varios pequeños trabajos como cepillar los largos cabellos de Fei Long, cosa que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, pero el no haberlo visto desde que lo convenció para que le entregara la llave y el tener su mente sólo enfocada en Fei Long hacía que el encontrarse con él ahora fuese inesperado.

Tal vez Fei Long había evitado que lo viese, no queriendo que Yoh lo embaucase de nuevo, ya que la presencia del niño indicaba que su rutina no había cambiado... pero no tenía sentido detenerse a pensar en ello ahora.

Yoh movió su cabeza en respuesta a ese casi saludo antes de dirigir su vista hacia Fei Long.

—Tao, puedes retirarte —dijo Fei Long, apretando sus labios después de esto y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Pero...

A pesar de su abierta reticencia, Tao obedeció de inmediato y salió corriendo luego de dejar todo en orden, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a Yoh antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Eso creaba otro interrogante, porque si alguien debía observarlo con odio y no querer dejarlo solo con Fei Long era Tao.

Yoh lo había engañado y no dudaba que el niño había escuchado más de un comentario sobre el traidor al que Fei Long le había perdonado la vida de parte de algunos hombres descontentos.

La única explicación era que Fei Long le hubiese dicho algo, lo cual era mas extraño que la ausencia de resentimiento.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Las secas palabras de Fei Long le impidieron continuar pensando en el misterio que acababa de encontrar y trajeron su atención de regreso a la realidad.

Fei Long no se había levantado de su asiento y su mirada estaba en un vaso ahora vacío, pero que sin duda había estado rebosante de Bourbon minutos atrás.

El viejo hábito de Fei Long no había cambiado, tal como las razones de este parecían seguir estando poco relacionadas con el placer que la bebida podía traerle a algunos.

—No debería beber —dijo Yoh, atreviéndose a pronunciar lo que había pensado en más de una ocasión.

—¿Y crees estar en posición de decir algo así? —respondió Fei Long, frunciendo el ceño en evidente molesta.

Quizás el alcohol ya lo había afectado y aunque frente a Tao había estado tranquilo, ahora estaba alterado.

¿Su presencia podía influenciar tanto a Fei Long? Si era así valía la pena continuar y esperar que sus palabras y actos alcanzasen a Fei Long.

—Sabe que me preocupo por usted —continuó Yoh, bajando su voz.

Fei Long resopló mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa más cercana antes de dirigir su atención hacia Yoh, observándolo en silencio por un corto momento.

—¿A qué estás jugando esta vez? —el tono de Fei Long era desconfiado, pero también estaba cargado de curiosidad, la cual fue enfatizada por una ceja ligeramente alzada.

Tal vez esa era una invitación. Tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para actuar.

Pensando eso, Yoh caminó lentamente y una vez estuvo frente a Fei Long se inclinó sobre él.

—No estoy jugando —aseguró, pasando su mano derecha por un largo mechón de cabello recién cepillado y conteniendo su respiración mientras examinaba la expresión de Fei Long.

XIX

  
—Así que ahora sí me deseas.

El rostro de Fei Long mostraba la misma expresión pensativa que el tono de su voz, lo cual le daba a Yoh casi tantas esperanzas como cualquier otra reacción que no fuese negativa, aun cuando al mismo tiempo no le aseguraba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
A pesar de eso, Yoh usó el valor que la falta de un rechazo le daba y apoyó su mano izquierda en el sillón al tiempo que dejó que los cabellos se escapasen de entre sus dedos antes de acariciar una de las mejillas de Fei Long, trazando el contorno de esta con delicadeza.

No era un gesto lleno de deseo y sospechaba que no era lo que Fei Long esperaba de él o de cualquiera que expresase interés por él, pero ese toque reverente expresaba lo que sentía y tal vez el líder de Baishe podría notar la sinceridad en este, en vez de desconfiar como lo había hecho frente a cualquier palabra.

—Nunca —dijo Yoh, manteniendo su voz tan calma como le era posible mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esclarecer sus intenciones— podría decirle que no.

Eso era cierto.

Y de haber sabido que sólo había frustrado a Fei Long al no actuar según los sentimientos que había expresado, habría considerado el buscar más que seguir a su lado como un subordinado mucho antes.

Porque si Fei Long lo quería así _—si se lo permitía—_ él no tenía razones para ignorar cualquier anhelo.

—Bien —suspiró Fei Long, cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en el asiento—. Tócame.

Era imposible no notar que esa era una orden y aunque tomó a Yoh de sorpresa, el estar haciendo justo eso hizo que su conmoción no le impidiese cumplir con ello, recorriendo con sus dedos no sólo sus mejillas sino también su nariz, sus labios, su mentón y bajando lentamente por su cuello.

La respiración de Fei Long se aceleró de manera casi imperceptible cuando Yoh dejó de apoyase en su otra mano y la usó para comenzar a desabrochar sus prendas, dejando a la vista más y más de su piel.

Durante años Yoh había logrado mantener su máscara de indiferencia ante Fei Long, independientemente de cuan poca ropa éste tuviese en el momento o sus actividades con otras personas y lo que él sentía ante eso, pero ahora no creía ser capaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

La paulatina desnudez de Fei Long era tentadora, tal como los sonidos que intentaba contener y el brillo de placer en su rostro, que se incrementaba cada vez que Yoh tocaba una zona particularmente sensible durante su descenso.

Pero él no se dejaría llevar por la pasión que Fei Long podía provocar con tan sólo un gesto, aun si no podía ocultarla.

Al menos no todavía, porque no tenía ninguna garantía de que Fei Long comprendiese lo mucho que le importaba y que esa era la verdadera razón por la que él estaba ahí.

XX

  
No tener la misma experiencia que los muchos que Fei Long había utilizado para satisfacer sus deseos carnales no significaba que Yoh no supiese qué hacer y el estar atento a cada reacción de Fei Long era suficiente guía para saber cómo tocarlo.

Y aun cuando en el proceso se estaba negando a sí mismo el mismo placer, el ver a Fei Long era suficiente por el sólo hecho de ser él quien estaba ocasionando cada sonido, cada jadeo, cada gota de sudor que perlaba su piel, cosa que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar, no queriendo perder el tiempo soñando con imposibles.

Pero ahora era una realidad y sus manos ahora acompañadas por sus labios eran los responsables de que Fei Long se acercase más y más a la cumbre.

Quizás esto no bastaría para saciar a Fei Long, mucho menos para que éste creyese en él, pero si, como comenzaba a sospechar, para Fei Long los actos valían más que las palabras, este podía ser el primer paso que lo llevaría a la oportunidad que había creído vislumbrar en aquel beso.

Aunque también podía estar equivocado. Yoh lo sabía bien, pero no permitió que esa posibilidad lo detuviese.

Ahora no debía dudar, ni retroceder, ni esperar lo peor. Porque sentía que si lo hacía el Dragón volvería a estar fuera de su alcance.

XXI

  
La mirada que Fei Long le dedicó a Yoh poco después de terminar era fría y calculadora y nada —ni los vestigios del placer, ni el alcohol, ni las dudas— la nublaba.

Era decepcionante la falta de calor en ella, pero sin duda Yoh pensaba eso debido a sus crecientes expectativas, las cuales quizás comenzaban a tornarse poco realistas.

Porque por mucho que pareciese que podía afectar a Fei Long, era ilógico esperar un cambio durante una sola noche y aunque sólo el tiempo diría si este realmente sería el primer paso hacia él o no, por ahora debía enfocarse en el buen auspicio de que nada indicaba que Fei Long quisiese castigarlo por su atrevimiento.

Con eso en mente Yoh no dudó en ponerse manos a la obra, trayendo una toalla húmeda para limpiar los vestigios, entregándole a Fei Long una bata y por último esperando a que éste recuperase su aliento y dijese —o hiciese— algo.

Fei Long no apartó su atención de él en ningún momento y se tomó su tiempo antes de levantarse, con elegancia y deliberada lentitud, ignorando la bata y dejando el changshan que había estado vistiendo antes abandonado en el sillón mientras caminaba hacia él.

No seguirlo con su mirada era imposible, mas Yoh logró mantener su rostro impasible y contener la excitación que había estado a punto de calmar por completo por el momento.

Si Fei Long se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener sus deseos a raya o no era algo que Yoh no podía saber, en parte porque la expresión inescrutable de Fei Long y en parte porque no estaba tan calmo como para observar y analizar, como acostumbraba.

Tal vez por eso —o porque no había forma de predecirlo—, Yoh sólo pudo sorprenderse cuando una vez estuvo frente a él Fei Long lo besó, introduciendo su lengua en cuanto Yoh se lo permitió y acercándolo con ello al límite de su control, todo para luego separarse de él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Te llamaré mañana. Encárgate de terminar todo tu trabajo antes de que lo haga —dijo, dándole la espalda y señalando la puerta.

XXII

  
Yoh no estaba seguro de qué sentir.

Fei Long había hecho justo lo que dijo que haría, llamándolo la noche siguiente sin usar ninguna excusa sobre querer recibir un informe y ordenándole directamente lo que quería.

Eso era mejor que vigilar la puerta mientras escuchaba los gemidos provenientes de la habitación a su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo Yoh no lo sentía como un avance, sino como un paso en la dirección equivocada.

La mirada de Fei Long y la única sonrisa socarrona que éste le había mostrado le hacía pensar que estaba en medio de un juego sorprendentemente sutil, que servía para ahorrarle a Fei Long el tener que encontrar a alguien más para saciar algunos de sus deseos por el momento y probarlo —torturarlo—, viendo cuánto podría resistir antes de buscar alivio de cualquier forma.

¿Estaría en lo cierto al creer eso?

Yoh estaba dispuesto a aceptar que pensar con claridad sobre Fei Long se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil y por eso no podía encontrar una respuesta objetiva a esa pregunta.

Ahora, en vez de observar los hechos, estaba buscando signos esperanza incluso cuando comenzaba a perderla y no quería retroceder luego de haber tomado la iniciativa por primera vez con Fei Long.

Por eso, por el momento, quizás era mejor esperar y ver a dónde lo llevaría este camino.

Eso fue lo que pasó por su mente cuando Fei Long buscó un nuevo beso y Yoh se permitió rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, disfrutando al menos de la cercanía física hasta que tuvo que dejarlo ir, una vez Fei Long rompió el contacto e hizo un ademán de querer alejarse.

XXIII

  
—¿Realmente estás bien aunque quien deseas nunca sea tuyo? —dijo Fei Long manteniéndose cerca, contrario a lo que Yoh esperaba—. Yo no puedo hacer eso —continuó en un susurro, sin esperar a que él contestara.

Yoh había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Fei Long hablando de manera similar antes, por lo que ya sabía que esa era la forma en que el líder de Baishe pensaba y que él había sido —y seguía siendo— juzgado según esa misma lógica.

Aun así, eso no cambiaba la sorpresa que le producía esas palabras.

La sinceridad en ellas era similar a la que había vislumbrado cuando, sin querer, Fei Long había revelado sus dudas ante él.

Pero esta vez no estaba tintada de desesperación y el no estar totalmente pasmado le permitió reaccionar como no había sido capaz antes, cuando Fei Long lo había confrontado con preguntas y besado por primera vez.

—Hay cosas más importantes —pronunció Yoh, atreviéndose a alzar una mano para acariciar el cabello de Fei Long por un corto momento y ganándose una mirada incrédula y una ceja alzada por ello.

—¿No tienes fantasías? —preguntó Fei Long sin disimular su desconfianza e inmediatamente después, como si hubiese cambiado de idea sobre lo que quería saber, cuestionó—: ¿Con qué sueñas?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil.

—Con estar a su lado —confesó Yoh.

Fei Long no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, como si esperara encontrar en estos la prueba de que tan ciertas o falsas eran sus palabras, y luego de un rato resopló al tiempo que rompió el contacto visual.

Tomando esto como una señal de que todo había terminado por ahora Yoh dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo darle de nuevo espacio personal a Fei Long y retirarse, pero la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y de un jalón lo obligó a acercarse una vez más.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?

XXIV

  
Eso sonaba como si Fei Long quisiese que él hiciese algo al respecto, tomando la iniciativa y corriendo en busca de sus deseos.

Aun así, Fei Long no le dio tiempo para si quiera pensar, distrayéndolo con sus propios labios en un beso apasionado al que Yoh no pudo ni quiso negarse y que recibió incluso con entusiasmo, acariciando la espalda sólo cubierta por sus largos cabellos del líder de Baishe, hasta que se paralizó de sorpresa cuando una de las manos de Fei Long se enredó tras su cabeza y la otra se posó en su pecho, encargándose sin mucho cuidado de deshacerse de los botones de su camisa.

El estar tan cerca a Fei Long eran embriagante por sí sólo y verlo perdido en el éxtasis del placer era una prueba a su autocontrol, al igual que el sentir su boca engañosamente suave contra la suya. Pero el ser _tocado_ era más de lo que podía resistir.

Solamente una mano de Fei Long sobre sus ropas causó un innegable calor en todo su ser, pero el sentirla sobre su piel una vez su camisa fue descartada hizo que este calor se incrementase, transformándose en un fuego que ardía en cada lugar que Fei Long tanteaba y que daba lugar a un ansia por más, la cual se incrementó cuando esta se ocupó de desabrochar sus pantalones, dejándolo sólo con el roce del pecho desnudo del Dragón.

Si eso bastaba para hacerlo gemir contra la boca del líder de Baishe, si eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mucho más de lo que se había permitido sentir en años, ¿cómo sería si continuaban? Lo único que todavía le impedía entregarse por completo a ese placer era el no estar seguro de lo que Fei Long deseaba.

—Fei Long... —jadeó, rompiendo el beso e intentando alejarse para tomar aire y recuperar su razón, mas la mano de Fei Long en su nuca se lo impidió.

—¿Quieres detenerte?

La pregunta fue pronunciada contra sus labios y Yoh sólo pudo estremecerse antes de ceder ante sus deseos, iniciando un nuevo beso e ignorando las dudas que su última pizca de cordura le recordó mientras permitió que Fei Long lo guiara en dirección a la cama.

XXV

  
Tal vez Fei Long al menos lo deseaba. Tal vez dejarse llevar no era un error. Tal vez...

Pensar en eso o cualquier cosa era difícil cuando ninguna delgada barrera de ropa le impedía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Fei Long. Pero cada beso, cada toque que comenzaba a sentirse como una caricia, estaba haciendo que sus esperanzas regresasen con fuerza, impulsándolo no sólo sentir sino a también amar, tocando a Fei Long sin ningún temor ni vacilación mientras podía hacerlo.

No era lo mismo el estar presionado contra el mullido colchón por Fei Long mientras éste lo buscaba a estar inclinado frente a él dándole placer, observando y siendo observado con cautela.

Esto no era igual de impersonal, por el contrario: se sentía como algo demasiado íntimo y era menos por el que Fei Long estuviese haciendo un ademán para que abriese sus piernas y estuviese tanteando casi con cuidado su entrada y más por los prolongados besos y el tiempo que Fei Long se había tomando para conocer su cuerpo antes de llegar a este punto.

Por eso Yoh no pensó en más que en recibir a Fei Long cuando éste entró en él, en moverse siguiendo su ritmo para hacer más profunda cada envestida y en gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

XXVI

  
Aunque no quisiese llegar a su fin, Yoh no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y terminó dejándose llevar por las olas de placer, observando a Fei Long según este se acercaba más y más a su propio límite.

A Yoh le tomó varios minutos para recuperarse después de eso y cuando lo hizo pudo notar que Fei Long continuaba sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y larga cabellera y con su cabeza casi oculta entre la curva de sus hombros.

Era extraño. Todo lo había sido.

Ahora que se sentía capaz de volver a pensar le era imposible no notarlo y aunque no le molestaba, le era imposible no reflexionar al respecto, aun cuando el cansancio lo invitaba a dejarse rendir frente al sueño y el calor proveniente de Fei Long lo tentaba a sólo disfrutar al momento e impedir que su mente lo distrajese.

Si Fei Long quisiese una noche de sexo no habría tenido que jugar con él y provocarlo, mucho menos tenía razones para tomarse el tiempo y el cuidado que debería ser guardado exclusivamente con un amante.

Y aunque estuviese equivocado en eso y a Fei Long le gustase ser más minucioso en lugar de follar rápidamente y olvidarse de ello, a Yoh le constaba que eran pocas las veces que Fei Long permitía que su compañero de cama se quedase con él por más tiempo del necesario una vez terminaban, pero a pesar de eso la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe todavía no le había ordenado retirarse.

Eso sólo hacía que los "tal vez" volviesen a su mente cargados de más ilusiones que antes y Yoh se atrevió a usar el valor que estos le daban para rodear la espalda de Fei Long con uno de sus brazos, acariciando de nuevo su cabello.

Su gesto hizo que Fei Long se tensara, mas éste no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse y permaneció en silencio, probando al mismo tiempo tanto que estaba despierto como que por el momento no tenían intenciones de obligarlo a irse.

Y aunque eso le hacía pensar que era mejor no provocar al Dragón, también hizo que el deseo de querer saber si sus crecientes esperanzas tenían una razón de ser se hiciese más fuerte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yoh, sin detener los movimientos de su mano.

La falta de una respuesta inmediata le hizo pensar que quizás no recibiría una, pero luego de unos largos minutos Fei Long resopló.

—Eso quiero saber.

Esas palabras estaban cargadas de molestia, pero Yoh no sentía que ese sentimiento iba dirigido hacia él y además, para su sorpresa, Fei Long continuaba inmóvil, sin apartarse de él.

Eso sólo podía significar que estaba en el camino correcto, que la posibilidad de alcanzar el corazón de Fei Long y estar realmente junto a él era real, aun cuando Fei Long mismo no estaba seguro de porqué se la estaba dando.

Al menos Yoh quería creer eso y por lo que se sentía la primera vez en años se permitió sonreír levemente al tiempo que acercó un poco más Fei Long con sus brazos, decidido esta vez no a esperar y aceptar lo que viniese de Fei Long, sino a hacer todo lo posible para que su Dragón nunca quisiese alejarlo de él.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Cabeza de Dragón: Así llaman a los líderes de las triadas.  
> (2) Veinticinco: En los códigos numéricos usados por las triadas "25" es el número usado para los traidores.


End file.
